paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Only Exception EP
'''The Only Exception EP '''is a extended play deluxe single with 3 different versions of "The Only Exception" by Paramore. These songs were all created by Hayley Williams and Josh Farro. The EP was released in late (September) 2010. Tracking List Charting Year-End Charts Note: This charting is for the original version of 'The Only Exception', which is track #1. Certifications Videos 1. The music video for 'The Only Exception' is the same as the first track on The Only Exception EP, as the only difference is that the first version does not have a music video. 2. The second version of 'The Only Exception' is the acoustic track of the song, which completely differs from the other tracks. Lyrics (All Tracks) When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist But darling, You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Maybe I know somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance And up until now I've sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk Well you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception I've got a tight grip on reality But I can't let go of what's in front of me here I know you're leaving in the morning When you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing Trivia * Paramore had done the original version of the song live on The Ellen Show in 2010. * Paramore had partially done the song during the 2010 MTV Music Video Awards. * Paramore had done the original version of the song in the VH1 Divas 2010. * Paramore had done the original version of the song in Madison Square Garden in 2010. * Some charts had categorized the song as Alternative Rock, while some had categorized it as Alternative Pop. * The Only Exception was the first Paramore single in 2010. * The music video version of the song was the first of three music videos to be directed by Brandon Chesbro. Category:Extended Play Category:The Only Exception Category:2010 EP